ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanite Queen
Story John travels through a forest, coming to a clearing. The sky is overcast, one particularly large cloud floating in the sky. John: Huh. Suspicious. John spots a large white castle in the distance, at the bottom of the clearing. John: Is that, Lestava Castle? Back in MÄR Heaven, I see. I wonder how they’re all doing. Green gas flows by his feet, as John spins, encasing himself in a sphere of wind. The gas is blown back, revealing Gutrot at the source, releasing a constant stream of gas. John continues to spirals his arms, creating a wind dome to protect him. He begins to lower it to attack, but is forced to continue to keep the gas out. John: Have to attack. John twists his foot, as an earth spike shoots out of the ground. It strikes Gutrot in the stomach, breaking the window on it. Gutrot cripples over, the gas going wild. John launches a stone at a high velocity, piercing through Gutrot’s head. Gutrot tumbles back, as it explodes into green light. John: A Warmatrix drone. That means that Phantom is here. Still obsessed with killing everyone, I see. (Gasps) Snow! John takes off running down the clearing, towards Lestava Castle. End Scene Lestava Castle is under attack, by nanite clones in the form of Alpha. The knights struggle to fight, though their ÄRM weapons aren't broken down by the Nanite Alphas. Alviss is using 13 Totem Rod to knock them away, Nanashi using his Griffin Lance, and Dorothy using her Zephyr Broom to blow them away, though none of the Nanite Alphas are destroyed. Dorothy: Annoying things! How hard is it to destroy weak summons like this! Nanashi: (Happily) Don’t worry, Dorothy! I’ll take them out! (Serious) Electric Eye! Nanashi holds his hands up, shooting streams of lightning, which fry and vaporize the Nanite Alphas. Alviss: Good job. Now just destroy all the remaining ones. Nanashi: Hm. I could build up magic to summon Gymnote, but if there’s more of them, then I’d be spent afterwards. Plus, everyone else would have to pull back, and I don’t think we can afford that. Dorothy blows a group of Nanite Alphas away, them breaking and reforming. Dorothy: Well, something needs to be done, quick! Buzzshock: Ahahahahahahahaha! Buzzshock zips through, traveling from one Nanite Alpha to the next, going around the soldiers and destroying the Nanite Alphas. Buzzshock then flies up, releasing electricity to destroy them. Alviss: Is that? Dorothy: (Ecstatic) Johnny! Buzzshock blasts through the Nanite Alphas, destroying the last of them. Buzzshock lands, reverting. John: Hey, you look like you, oof! Dorothy hugs John, squeezing him tightly to her chest. John breaks away, shyfully laughing. Nanashi: I can’t believe you! You never send messages, and you just appear out of the blue like that? Not cool. John: Been busy. Where’s Snow? Alviss: The Princess? Inside. Alan is watching her, but I have a feeling that more of those things are inside. John: Tend to the wounded. I’ll check up on them. John transforms into Sonic Boom, dashing off, the wind blowing through them. Dorothy: (Upset) Johnny! Don’t leave me! Hmph! (She pouts) We see him for one minute and all he’s thinking about is Snow! Nanashi: Are you surprised? They always did have a thing for each other. Dorothy: What?! Alviss: I think we have something else to worry about. Possibly the threat. The three turn, ready for battle. Sonic Boom dashes through the castle, knocking stuff over as he goes. He goes through all the rooms at a blinding speed, searching frantically. Sonic Boom: Come on, come on! Am I not going fast enough! Where is she?! Sonic Boom passes a large set of doors, as he backtracks, stopping in front of the door. He looks at it, eyes half closed in disappointment that he didn’t see it before. He opens the door, as several Air Hammer shots are fired at him. Sonic Boom dodges with ease, and charges in, curling up into a ball and rolling in. Alan catches Sonic Boom with his bare hands, tossing him back. Alan: Air Hammer! Sonic Boom: Alan, wait! It’s me! Sonic Boom reverts, but Alan fires the attack, several air spheres flying at John. John spirals his arms, catching the wind from the attacks, separating them and forming one sphere of air. He then hops onto it, riding it up to Alan, who was speechless. John sits on the Air Scooter. Alan: Uh, John: You are forgiven. Any problems here? Alan: No. The enemy never made it this far into the castle. Nanite Alphas fill the room, surrounding the two of them. John spins around, to face them. John: Yeah, that might’ve been my bad. Alan: Well, until then. Air Hammer! Alan fires Air Hammers, as John fires air bullets from the air scooter. The air shots break the Nanite Alphas, though they reform almost instantly. John then spins, streams of flames whipping out, crippling the Nanite Alphas, though more nanites help to reform them. John: Fire works well. And I’m pretty sure water can wash through them too. Voice: Then perhaps I can help. John turns, spellbound. Snow, wearing a long white princess dress, walks in with a regal presence. She still sports her pink bow on her head, her face the same as Julie’s. John: (Smiling) If you see it fit, Your Majesty. Snow holds her hand up, her ring glowing. Snow: Guardian ÄRM: Undine! Snow summons Undine, a water guardian in the form of a female humanoid. Undine: Your command, my princess? Snow: Assist in fighting those things. Undine: Very well. Aqua Needles! Undine swings her arms up, several bursts of water shooting up like geysers, destroying Nanite Alphas. John transforms into Ultimate Water Hazard, as he opens several ports on his body, firing several pressurized water streams. Alan: Heh. Not leaving me out, are you? Flame Dragon! Alan pulls out a dragon tail like keychain, shooting fire from it. He burns through the Nanite Alphas, as water blasts tear through them. Ultimate Water Hazard and Undine attack in unison, as Snow holds her ring up, Undine being recalled. Snow: Nature ÄRM: Iced Earth! Snow swings her arm, a chilling wave blowing through. Ultimate Water Hazard blasts Nanite Alphas with water, which are then frozen by Snow’s attack. Alan burns through the last of the Nanite Alphas, as Ultimate Water Hazard reverts. John: Not bad. Not sure if I was really needed there, Your Majesty. Snow walks up to John, then hugs him, him returning the hug. She then breaks away, slightly blushing. Snow: I welcome you back. (She then pokes John’s head, pouting slightly) But you should’ve visited sooner! John: Heh. Nanashi said the same thing. Alan: Those two have been debating ways to send you messages forever now! I guess since they said your name enough times, John: Like Beetlejuice. Snow & Alan: Who? John: (Sighs) Never mind. I came here because I was worried that Phantom was back, but these aren’t his doing. Snow: Then who? John: Why don’t you reveal yourself? I know you’re there. Nanochips on the floor gather together, as Elena takes on her Nanite Queen form. Snow and Alan are taken aback. Elena: John. My one true love. We are reunited at last. Snow: True love?! John, what is she talking about? Elena: You’re not the only one he severed contact with. He checked me into the hospital, and never came back to check on me again. I went mad, longing for the ability to gain your attention again, and to make you mine! And finally, the powers that you took away from me was restored. I am the Nanochip Queen again! And I will show you my unconditional love! Elena forms several large nanochip tentacles, which soar at John. John stomps the ground and thrusts his fists forward, a section of the wall breaking off to collide with one stream of nanochips. More come after him, as John flips backwards, going out the hole, floating in the air. Elena: Come back, my love! John falls out of castle, landing on the ground. He takes off running towards the forest, as Elena rides a serpentine track of nanochips, going after him. After the trail leaves, Snow and Alan look out the window. Alan: As reckless as always. Snow: Alan, check up on the others. I’m sure they’re fine, but, Alan: And where do you think you’re going? Snow: (Winking) To help John of course. Snow jumps out the window, pulling on a string on her dress, it coming unravelled. The dress blows up into the air, revealing Snow was wearing her signature pink jacket and blue shorts underneath. She dives down towards the ground, after John. John makes it to the forest, creating a fire clap to blast a nanochip trail. Elena lands, as more form. Elena: I have absorbed the powers of Alpha! I am at my strongest! John: Sorry, Elena. But I need to stop your rampage before you hurt someone. John transforms into Ultimate Shocksquatch, forming a large lightning fist. It collides with a nanochip trail, the nanochips destroyed. More whips come at Ultimate Shocksquatch, him forming a lightning tornado with his lower body, hovering up into the air. He spins, lightning fists punching away the whips. A stream hits Ultimate Shocksquatch in the chest, him turning into pure lightning. He arcs down the nanochips, crashing into Elena in the blink of an eye. Elena screams, but expands her chest, firing a burst of nanochips with lightning in it, forcing Ultimate Shocksquatch out. Ultimate Shocksquatch: That worked the last time. Elena: I’ve upgraded since then. I am the core, and while those attacks harm the nanochips, they can’t stop me! Nanochips wrap around Ultimate Shocksquatch, him frying his way through. Ultimate Shocksquatch forms a giant fist, going to punch Elena. Elena blocks it with a nanochip wall, its density preventing the fist from breaking through. The nanochips form a wave, slamming down into Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch blasts through with ease. Ultimate Shocksquatch: This isn’t working. I need something different. Ultimate Shocksquatch shifts to Rustcharge, as he points his hand at Elena. He fires a blue transparent laser, breaking the rust off his hand as he does. Elena forms a Nanite Alpha, which is destroyed from the attack. Elena: Is that it? And what’s more, you chose a technology based life form. Don’t you know that I control technology?! Rustcharge: Interesting for you to attack in a magic kingdom then. Nanochips form around Rustcharge, encompassing his entire body. Rustcharge doesn’t move, allowing them to bury him. Elena: I’ll make you love me! Rust travels up the Nanochips, making their way back towards Elena. Elena is startled, when an ice wave comes from behind her, freezing part of the nanochip trails. She turns, seeing Snow. Snow: Guardian ÄRM! Yuki-chan! A large Snowman guardian forms, falling at Elena. Elena: You think that can stop me?! The nanochips form into a disk in the sky, Yuki colliding with it. Some of the nanochips are rusted, as the rust spreads towards the center, the nanochips weakening as it goes. Elena: No! Elena looks behind him, seeing Rustcharge holding his arm out. Rustcharge: You’re not the only one who can control technology. The nanochip disk is rusted over, as Yuki breaks through, crashing into Elena, pinning her to the ground. She groans in pain, as Rustcharge trudges over, his weight making him slow. Elena: Uragh! You think this is over?! I will never stop loving you, John! And I will eliminate anyone that I need to so you can be mine! Snow: How many girls have you charmed in the past? And was I one of them? Rustcharge: I don’t call it charming. But I have many I’m responsible for. I should’ve stayed in touch, Elena, and for that I’m sorry. Now, it’s my responsibility to heal you. Rustcharge transforms into Guardian Angel, barely floating over the ground. He closes his eyes, and holds his hands out in offering. Guardian Angel: (Singing) imisanakikuganonawot orokokumorodametemotowikot uaerufetotetiarahowimay oditiuomami. Elena glows white, as the nanochips reside. She reverts to her human form, as Yuki disappears, returning to necklace form. Snow: That, was beautiful. Guardian Angel: Galdr of Rebirth. Restores one’s body and mind to its original state. Elena sits up, looking shameful. Elena: I, I still have feelings for you, John. You can’t reverse that. Guardian Angel: I know. But now you have control over your impulses. Guardian Angel reverts, John offering his hand to Elena. She goes to take it, when John is hit from behind by a laser. He groans in pain, as he falls down. Elena: John! (Elena stands, swinging her arms, creating a hoard of nanochips.) Who did that?! Collectimus floats in, adjusting his glasses. Collectimus: I did it! I actually beat John Smith! Oh, happy day! Collectimus spins around, as a selfie stick pops out of his chair. He gets a picture of himself with John down and Elena attacking in the background. The nanochips fly at him, as a cube force field forms around him, protecting him. Snow makes it to John, using the Healing Angel ÄRM on John. John stirs, sitting up. John: Who the heck is this? Collectimus: (Hyperventilating) OMG! He’s awake! H-h-h-h-hi. I’m Collectimus, your biggest fan! John: Fan? Collectimus: Yes! I’ve followed your career for three years now! I’ve collected all your trading cards, your personal souvenirs, action figures from your TV show! John: I have a TV show? Snow: What’s a TV? Collectimus: And, I’m this close (He pinches his fingers together) to collecting all of your love interests! Snow: All of your love interests?! How many are there? Collectimus: Oh, where to begin?! First of all there’s Julie, your alternate dimensional counterpart, Snow. I still haven’t collected her yet, she’s going to be the last. Then there was Kai, followed by the currently present Elena. Elena: And they willingly joined your collection? Collectimus: (Snorts) Oh, no! I had to do this. Collectimus presses buttons on his chair, as it fires two lasers, both hitting Elena and Snow. The two are converted into energy and stored in cards, which float back over to the chair, being added into a deck of cards. John watches as he sorts through the cards, spotting Shadowcat and Asami. John: Shadowcat went missing right under our noses, and the Black Knight kidnapped Asami. This has been all your doing?! Collectimus: (Proudly) Uh-huh. Intellectuary agreed to let me have them and you in my collection, and to spare me. John: Then why didn’t you catch me when you could? Collectimus: (Scoffs) Duh! Because you’re my idol! Catching you that easy would be an insult to both you and your franchise. John: My what? Collectimus: Besides, I wouldn’t dream of interfering with this match! The climatic battle between John and Phantom! John: So he is here. John’s eyes glow green, as he dodges an attack, claw marks being dug into the ground. He spins, firing a mana burst at the ground, a dust cloud rising up. Collectimus teleports away in a Poof cloud, as the dust reveals Ultimate ChamAlien. Ultimate ChamAlien screeches, and goes at John with its horn. John summons Rustic and parries it, Ultimate ChamAlien disappear. John: Has to be a drone. No way he’d do the fighting himself. Now, come at me, Phantom! Characters * John Smith * Dorothy * Nanashi * Alviss * Alan * Snow * Knights of Lestava Castle Villains * Elena Validus (good at end) * Nanochips * Nanite Alphas * Collectimus Aliens By John * Buzzshock * Sonic Boom * Ultimate Shocksquatch * Rustcharge * Guardian Angel By Warmatrix Drone * Gutrot * Ultimate ChamAlien Trivia * John learns of Collectimus' plan. * MÄR Heaven is the last dimension that John visited before to be returned to. * Elena is revealed to have gone crazy again, after John never went back for her. * John not keeping touch with old friends is the major theme for this episode. * Phantom is here, but doesn't make a physical appearance. * Jack is the only member of Team MÄR not to appear. * The positions of the Team MÄR members is based off their roles in MÄR OMEGA, the sequel to MÄR Heaven. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc Category:Earth-68: Collectimus series